Healing
by AMCmajorfan
Summary: Miranda Mono Montgomery is finally back in Bianca's arms. Watch how Bianca and the Kane women heal from the lies that everyone told to keep Miranda from them.


Title: **Healing**

Summary: _Erica is back in __Pine__Valley__ finally ready to be the mother that BOTH Kendall and Bianca need. Bianca learned that Miranda was alive and thought as "Bess" from Babe finally. This is my version of how the Kane women deal with the reality of 'children of rape'. _

Notes: This is meant for fan fiction only. I do not own any rights to 'All My Children' or ABC.

"I'm glad that we are all sitting here around the dinning room table as mother and daughters." Erica smiled over at Kendall on her left and Bianca holding Miranda on her right. "And of course grandmother  
and granddaughter, finally." She reached over her right hand and stroked Miranda's check gently.

"It's good to have you back mom. All of you." Bianca said meaningfully. She held her daughter a little more tightly. She never wanted to let Miranda go ever again. She just got her back in her arms. She loved her mother and sister very much and trusted them with Miranda's life; but it was still too soon to let Miranda out of her  
arms. Even for Kendall to hold her beloved niece. She knew that her sister and mother understood completely her feelings. She knew that Ethan and Alex understood also.

"It's good to finally feel the peace of the family mother." Kendall said softly. She was about to say more when she noticed the inter action across from her.

Miranda tilted her head back away from Erica's touch and looked at the woman with fear in her eyes. She turned her head towards her mother's heart and snuggled closer to her mother's left breast.

Kendall silently pulled her chair slightly back from the table. She stood to her feet and walked around her mother's chair and knelt down beside Bianca. She placed a gently placed her hand lightly on Miranda's right check and pressed it slightly. She willed all her love and trust into her baby niece. Her fellow 'child of rape' the  
baby who needed all her love and protection against the world. Only she could help Miranda when the truth comes out; only she can help Miranda see the love that her mother and everyone in Pine Valley has for her. That how she was convinced didn't matter to anyone.

"I'm sorry. Miranda is still getting used to you mom." Bianca said bending her head down to kiss the top of her daughters head. "It's all right Miranda; it's your grandmother, Erica. She loves you really much; and I know that you will love her really much also. Remember when I showed you all the pictures, of your Aunty Kendall, Uncle Jack, Reggie, Lily and Greenlee your cousins. Remember when I showed you your grandmother Erica's picture I told you that she loves you and can't wait to meet you."

"It's all true Memo. Grandmother Erica is strong and loving as her own mother, your great grandmother Mono." Kendall said with sheer love in her voice.

"It's all right. Miranda knows that I was very unsure about her birth from the beginning." Erica said with her hands clenched in her lap out of sight. "Her little ears had heard my voice when I ordered you to abort her. And her little ears heard all the harsh things I said when I found you were still pregnant with her and planned on  
KEEPING her. Her little ears heard what I said in that hotel room the day of the flood."

Bianca couldn't deny the truth and she couldn't cover it up. Not again. Not ever again. She wouldn't do it to herself, to her sister, to her mother and especially to her daughter.

Kendall never took her eyes off of Miranda's face. She saw all the emotions running across her precious face. Don't fret Memo I'll explain everything when you are old enough to understand the truth.

"Miranda and I have a lot of trust issues to deal with." Erica said bringing her right hand up to wipe the single tear from her right eye. "I've been down this road before. But at least this time I can make things right when my granddaughter is still a baby."

Miranda nodded her head against her mother's chest.

"And you shall have the time." Bianca whispered bending down and kissing her daughter softly on the head.

Kendall held out her arms. "May I hold her?"

Miranda's eyes lit up at Kendall's voice. She wrinkled her little body telling her mother that she wanted to go to her auntie.

"Of course." Bianca laughing handed Miranda over to Kendall.

Miranda snuggled her head against the right side of Kendall's neck and allowed some of her drool to escape from her mouth.

"Well I see Miranda has all ready bonded with her auntie." Erica laughed lightly. "And why wouldn't this perfect little angel not have. After all her Aunt Kendall has been protecting her from day one."

Bianca nodded and watched as her sister got carefully back onto her feet and walked away from the table over to the couch. Making funny faces at her daughter. She loved watching Kendall and Miranda together. She wished that they had more time together when Miranda was born; as it should have been. But Paul Crammer had to steal Babe's baby boy and lie about Miranda's "death".

"Hello my sweet and precious Miranda." Kendall cooed softly. She listened to her mother and sister talk about her; but she  
didn't join in the conversion. She was having a much better one with Miranda.

"I miss so much time all ready." Erica said softly as she kept staring at the back of Kendall's head. She listened to the loving way her oldest daughter spoke to her only grandchild.

"You have the time now mom." Bianca said softly. "Both of you do."

"Kendall learned the way of motherhood without my influence on her life when she was a child."

Bianca looked over at her sister with her daughter and smiled softly. "Kendall will make a wonderful mother when she is finally ready to have children of her own."

"I believe she has always been ready to be a mother." Erica thought back to when Kendall first came to Pine Valley; how soft her eyes always became whenever she looked at a baby. Even when she was at such a awful war with her.

Bianca walked over to where her sister was bonding with her daughter. She sat down next to her and placed a gentle hand on  
Miranda's right check. "So Kendall; are you ready to have one of your own?"

"If I meet the right man I will be." Kendall said smiling sideways at her sister. Ryan, I always thought Ryan would be the father of my children. But since he and Greenlee actually feel madly in love with each other; that's not going to happen. Ethan. Perhaps Ethan is my prince charming.

"Ethan." Bianca said simply knowing that she read her sister's mind with the look that Kendall shot her before turning her  
attention back to Miranda.

Kendall nodded. "Miranda's oldest cousin sure is cute." She murmured not realizing that a hot blush crept up her checks and neck.

"But he's a Cambias." Erica said angrily. "He can't be trusted. No Cambias can be trusted!!"

Kendall pulled Miranda closer to her and held her protected against her heart as she looked fearful up at her mother.


End file.
